The invention relates to a device for supporting driving tracks for toy vehicles, in particular tracks consisting of trackway segments which are plugged together and have a center section laterally bounded by guiding elements of predetermined shape and forming driving lanes designed to be driven on which are spaced above the surfaces on which such trackways are set up.
It is known to promote the desire for playing with track-bound toy vehicles by extending the driving tracks or driving track segments with a spacing above the surface on which the trackway is set up. For this purpose, the driving tracks or driving track segments have to be supported by supporting elements, for example building blocks supporting such tracks or track segments above the surface with suitable spacings. It is understood that this type of support for the trackway segments leads only to unstable trackways, which has an adverse effect on the desire to play with such toys. Furthermore, such supports can be adjusted in height only in a complicated manner.